800 ans avec toi
by flashcode35
Summary: Que faire quand vous êtes un moldu et qu'un sorcier s'est épris de vous? UA LV.HP magie
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: 800 avec toi**

 **Disclamer: Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai que l'histoire.**

 **Avertissement: Comme une de mes fics a été retiré car elle était jugée un peu trop dure. Je vais retirer les passage qui risques de ne pas passer. Si quelqu'un les veux je ferais savoir avant chaque chapitre si j'ai retiré quelque chose ou non. Je pense ne pas avoir été trop hard donc ça devrait passer mais dans le doute ne tentons pas le diable.**

 **NDA: Cette histoire commence à notre époque, puis va directement au début de la rencontre entre nos deux héros. Environs vers les années 1210. J'ai essayé sans rentrer dans détails de rendre l'histoire logique avec l'époque. Donc le langage d'Harry et ses pensées sont en accords avec les croyance de l'époque ( Dieu y compris et le servage). Je ne détail pas trop non plus et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'anachronisme. De même j'ai essayé de me relire mais je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe. J'ai terminé l'histoire aujourd'hui et je pense qu'elle fera 4 ou 5 chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait vraiment très chaud. A tel point que le peu de personne qui osait s'aventurer dehors ne restait pas plus de quelques minutes en plein soleil. Même les pelouses n'étaient plus verte mais marron, et le son des grillons était omniprésent. Malgré cela le spectacle était magnifique. Le vent agitait légèrement les branches des arbres et l'ombre de ces dernières se reflétaient sur le sol.

Un jeune garçon admirait ce spectacle depuis une haute fenêtre. Malgré l'absence de rideaux il ne semblait pas déranger par la chaleur. Ses yeux étaient fixes et son visage triste. Ce qui rendait le contraste encore plus frappant. Car sa beauté était envoûtante. Ses yeux verts étaient hypnotisant et ressortaient encore plus avec sa peau de porcelaine. Ses lèvres étaient rose et ses cheveux brun très foncés. Sa taille n'était pas bien grande, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante.

La pièce dans lequel il se trouvait était très spacieuse, avec un bureau et un ordinateur high-tech dans un coin. Des fauteuils étaient installés devant une grande cheminée près d'une bibliothèque et plus loin se trouvait un très grand lit surélevé. Sur le côté gauche plusieurs portes en bois menaient vers différentes pièces, telles que la salle de bain et le dressing. En face de la fenêtre où se trouvait le garçon une porte s'ouvrit.

\- Encore là Harry ? Ne veux-tu pas aller te promener ? Des sortilèges de protection peuvent être posés pour te protéger du soleil.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Nous sommes en Italie, c'est le pays que tu préfères, ne me dis pas qu'aller manger une glace ne te tente pas.

\- Tom cela fait des années que je mange des glaces, la seule chose qui change sont les personnes avec qui je suis.

L'homme qui était entré était grand, dépassant facilement de deux têtes le jeune homme. Il était aussi très beau mais beaucoup plus froid par ses yeux noirs. Aussi brun qu'Harry mais ses cheveux étaient bien coiffé à la différence du plus petit qui avait les cheveux en bataille.

L'homme s'approcha par derrière d'Harry et le prit par la taille.

\- Moi je serai toujours là avec toi. Répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je sais. Soupira le jeune homme.

Tom lâcha Harry pour aller se mettre à son bureau.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais en quoi cette situation te gêne. Beaucoup rêveraient d'être à ta place.

\- Par ce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que s'est. Et je ne l'ai pas choisi, tu me l'as imposé.

\- Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Tu te serais enfuis et serais mort un jour où l'autre.

\- C'est comme ça que fonctionne la vie Tom

\- Pas pour moi. La vie m'a doté de pouvoir, si ce n'est pas pour m'en servir à quoi servent-ils ?

\- Moi je n'en ai pas, mon destin n'était pas celui-là.

\- C'est vrai. Mais le destin t'as mis sur mon chemin pour une bonne raison.

\- De rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses ? Et me jette dehors comme une chien ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Tom ? Cela fait déjà 800 ans que nous sommes ensemble et ne me dis que tu ne me connais pas par cœur.

Cette fois Tom se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Oh que si je te connais. Et même...

\- Il se leva et son regard se fit plus dangereux, plus prédateur.

\- Dans les moindres recoin.

S'approchant d'Harry il l'attrapa par le cou et l'approcha pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Laisse moi te montrer à quel point.

Il le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit.

\- Ou allons-nous ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

\- Non Tom s'il te plaît, pas ça ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas !

\- Oui mais si je t'écoutais nous ne ferions rien et notre vie sexuelle serait au point mort.

\- Non c'est faux ! Je n'aime pas la violence c'est tout.

\- Je te promets, cette fois j'irai plus doucement.

Sans laisser le choix à son compagnon, Tom le tira violemment par le poignet et le fit rentrer au « bond du lapin ». Une demi heure plus tard, des cris commencèrent à résonner.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry regardait le plafond. Son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il avait des traces rouges sur les poignets et les chevilles, là où les lanières avaient été posées. Même son cou semblait avoir souffert, des bleus étaient visibles, comme si une main invisible s'était serrée autour de son cou. Alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux, on toqua à la porte.

\- J'espère que tu as faim. J'ai demandé en cuisine qu'on te prépare tout ce que tu aimes.

Harry l'ignora.

\- Oh tu ne vas pas bouder quand même.

\- …

\- Chéri, j'avoue que je me suis un peu laissé allez cette fois..

\- Cette fois ? Et la dernière fois et celle d'avant et celle encore avant. A chaque fois que je sors de tes « séances » je ne peux plus marcher et je ne te parle même pas des douleurs que j'ai un peu partout.

\- C'est que...tu m'inspires.

\- Je déteste tes séances de sadomasochisme et tu le sais !

\- Tu préférerai peut-être que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de venir.

\- Pour ce que ça me dérangerai.

\- Je sais tu n'as jamais demandé à être ici avec moi.

\- Ça c'est sûr !

\- Mais tu l'es et tu le resteras jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

\- C'est à dire dans combien de temps ? Combien de fois dois-je poser cette question ?

Tom qui s'était penché vers Harry pour l'embrasser se figea et se redressa lentement.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Que tu le veuilles où non tu es à moi et je t'aime, peut-être pas d'un amour commun mais c'est la seule façon d'aimer que je connaisse.

\- Mais je ne suis même pas comme toi ! Tu es un sorcier, je suis un moldu, tu étais un noble j'étais presque un mendiant ! Nous n'avions rien en commun !

\- Nous avons beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne le penses. Et puis ne me dis pas que toi même tu ne me connais pas cœur.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa dans le cou, provoquant un gémissement chez Harry. Ses bleus étaient très sensibles.

\- Ne me dis pas, ne pas savoir ce que je préfère quand je suis avec toi ? Quelles zones de mon corps résonnent quand nos corps se touchent ? La position que j'aime te faire adopter ? En 800 ans tu as eu largement le temps de me connaître sous toutes les coutures toi aussi.

\- Mais justement ! Tu crois pouvoir nous faire vivre combien de temps comme ça ? Avant que nous entre tuons ?

\- Si cela devait arriver je te rendrais ton âme et tu mourras.

Harry ferma les yeux, il savait au fond de lui que cela n'arriverait malheureusement jamais, en 800 ans Tom aurait largement eu le temps de se débarrasser de lui et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec lui. A l'époque, au début du 13ème il travaillait avec son père comme ébéniste. Du moins il apprenait le métier. Ses deux autres frères, Charlus de 6 ans son aîné et Louis de 4 ans de plus que lui travaillaient dans les champs pour le compte le Lord Malfoy à qui ils appartenaient. D'une certaine façon c'était cette situation qui l'avaient contraint à rencontrer Lord Voldemort. Tous les mois ils devaient livrer les récoltes et les outils, meubles où décoration demander par le seigneur que se soit avec son père ou tout seul. A ce moment il n'avait aucune idée qu'un monde magique existait aussi et que lui n'était qu'un être sans magie, soit un moldu. Peut-être que si il avait été un être magique il aurait pu se défendre.

 **NDA Début retour en arrière très long.**

Poussant la charrette du mieux qu'il pouvait, Harry était trempé. Sa tunique et sa chemise lui collaient à la peau. Malgré ça il poussait le plus fort possible, aidant les bœufs à avancer. Si leur culture était trempée le lord leur ferait payer chèrement. Son père était tombé malade et ses frères travaillaient encore, il devait donc se rendre seul chez les Malfoy.

Après une demi heure il vit enfin la tour de pierre qui signifiait que son périple était terminé.

Il arriva devant un portail qu'il poussa et amena la charrette jusqu'à une maison en chaume qui était prévue pour les livraisons.

Tout à son travail il ne vit pas les deux hommes qui l'observaient depuis la tour de pierre.

\- Enfin arrivé, les moldus ne sont donc bon à rien. Même pas la peine d'arriver à l'heure. Je suis désolé my lord mais je vais devoir descendre pour apprendre à cette petite chose que les règles ne sont pas faites pour les chiens.

\- Hum

L'homme qui avait parlé était grand et ses cheveux blond étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux.

\- Je vais t'accompagner Lucius, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser aussi.

Ce dernier était très différent de l'autre homme. Également très grand, se cheveux étaient d'un brun très foncé et descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient également de cette couleur mais malgré cela il était très séduisant.

Lucius eut l'air surpris de la demande du lord mais ne dit rien. Généralement ce dernier ne se mêlait pas aux moldus, les considérant comme des moins que rien.

Harry terminait de décharger sa charrette, grelottant, les mains en feux il essayait de ne pas laisser la récolte prendre l'eau. Si jamais le lord estimait qu'elle était bonne à jeter son père et ses frères ainsi que lui seraient battus et peut-être tués. Déjà endettés ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas rembourser cette fois-ci.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre une botte de foin il sentit une vive douleur dans son corps. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il hurla en tombant au sol. Cela ne dura pas, car aussi vite que la douleur était arrivée celle-ci disparue. La pluie lui tombait sur le visage et des tremblements agitaient son corps. Il sentit qu'on lui agrippait les cheveux en le tirant à l'intérieur de la maison en chaume.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter Potter ? Les récoltes doivent être déposés à l'heure et sèches !

Harry fut jeté dans la paille. Il se releva très vite et fit fasse à deux hommes. Des nobles à ne pas douter.

\- Tiens mais qu'avons nous là ? Ton père n'est pas foutu de venir par lui même ? Il envoie son fils.

\- Mon seigneur, nous sommes désolés mais notre terre ne nous permet pas..

Il fut frappé au visage avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase. Mais ce qui était étonnant c'est qu'aucun des hommes n'avaient levé la main.

\- T'ai-je autorisé à parler ?

L'homme leva ce qui semblait être un morceau de bois.

\- Attends Lucius.

Le blond se figea. Le brun s'approcha et leva également un morceau de bois. Par réflexe Harry se jeta sur le côté et heureusement pour lui, car la paille explosa dans un bruit sourd. Mais que se passait-il ? Les deux hommes le pointaient avec leur morceau de bois mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Tiens c'est amusant, le lapin s'est bien sauter !

Une nouvelle fois le brun pointa son bois et encore une fois Harry l'évita de justesse. En hurlant il se précipita vers la porte mais quelque chose l'attrapa par la cheville et le fit tomber au sol. Il appela à l'aide mais les portes se refermaient déjà. Puis son corps fut levé mais rien ne tenait ses mains. De la sorcellerie ! Ces hommes étaient des démons !

\- Il est coriace, j'adore ça !

Son mains étaient attachées par des cordes invisible et il pendait à plusieurs mètres du sol. Tournant sur lui-même il regardait les deux hommes avec terreur.

\- Je vous demande pardon monseigneur ! Pardon nous n'arriverons plus en retard !

Les deux hommes lui tournèrent autour. Le brun lui caressa le torse puis leva son bâton. Ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol enfin il lui restait encore son pantalon.

\- On ne voit pas grand chose sous cette couche de saleté.

Un jet d'eau glacé sortit du morceau de bois et lui glaça la peau. Puis des bulles apparurent sur son corps pour le savonner et puis une fois encore de l'eau. Il hurla de douleur, l'eau glacée semblait lui traverser le corps.

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Harry continua à tourner sur lui-même la tête basse, respirant profondément. Le brun continuait à toucher sa peau.

\- Oui vraiment très beau. Comment t'appelles-tu moldu ?

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'on lui parlait, mais un violent coup dans le ventre le rappela vite à l'ordre.

\- Harry.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 15 ans Monseigneur.

\- Depuis combien de temps as-tu cette famille Lucius ?

\- Juste cette génération. Son père a acheté la parcelle avec sa femme avant la naissance de leur chien. Mais elle est morte avec la naissance de celui-ci et la famille a des difficultés à payer ce qu'elle doit.

\- Hum. Intéressant. Et si nous nous amusions ?

Harry leva un regard vers l'homme qui sembla déstabiliser, le fixant de ses yeux noir il était comme hypnotisé par le regard émeraude du jeune homme.

\- Qui t'as permis de regarder le lord dans les yeux petite merde ?

Lord Malfoy le frappa durement dans les côtes lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Mais le lord ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de lever son bâton et Harry perdit connaissance . Lucius sembla hésiter.

\- My lord ne voulez vous pas « jouer » avec lui ?

\- Si, mais je pense qu'attendre sera encore plus amusant.

Il leva la main et arracha le pantalon du jeune homme. Il le releva et inspecta le corps qui continuait à tourner.

\- Nous allons le renvoyer chez lui mais sans lui effacer la mémoire. Jette lui juste un sortilège de mémorisation pour qu'il sache ce que nous attendons de lui. Ainsi qu'un sortilège de localisation au cas où il aurait l'idée de s'enfuir.

\- Quel message voulez-vous transmettre ?

Le lord sourit cruellement avant de se tourner vers Lucius.


	2. début du calvaire

**Titre: 800 avec toi**

 **Disclamer: Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai que l'histoire.**

 **Avertissement: Comme une de mes fics a été retiré car elle était jugée un peu trop dure. Je vais retirer les passage qui risques de ne pas passer. Si quelqu'un les veux je ferais savoir avant chaque chapitre si j'ai retiré quelque chose ou non. Je pense ne pas avoir été trop hard donc ça devrait passer mais dans le doute ne tentons pas le diable.**

 **NDA: Cette histoire commence à notre époque, puis va directement au début de la rencontre entre nos deux héros. Environs vers les années 1210. J'ai essayé sans rentrer dans détails de rendre l'histoire logique avec l'époque. Donc le langage d'Harry et ses pensées sont en accords avec les croyance de l'époque ( Dieu y compris et le servage). Je ne détail pas trop non plus et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'anachronisme. De même j'ai essayé de me relire mais je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe. J'ai terminé l'histoire aujourd'hui et je pense qu'elle fera 4 ou 5 chapitres.**

 **Pour ce chapitre j'ai retiré le passage du viol de peur que l'historie soit annulée. Laissez moi un message avec votre adresse pour que je vous l'envoie pour ceux qui sont intéressés.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Allongé au sol il grelottait de froid. Ses vêtements étaient intacts sur lui. Plus aucunes déchirures ni trous comme si rien se s'était passé. Avait-il rêvé ? A peine pensa t-il à ça qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête. _« Potter, ne pense pas que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que rien n'est arrivé. Nous nous sommes bien amusés avec toi et ce n'est pas finit. Tu vas gentillement rentrer chez toi et attendre que nous t'appelions. N'essayes pas de t'enfuir où de prévenir qui que se soit, autrement nous nous verrons forcés de nous en prendre au reste de ta famille. »_

Des démons ! Il ne voyait que ça, qui pouvait parler dans sa tête de cette façon et le menacer si ce n'était pas des démons ? Il se releva et couru, aussi vite qu'il put, pour fuir ces démons, et tout ce qui venait de se produire. Il vit la petite maison qu'il leur servait de refuge à lui et sa famille et s'y précipita. Son entrée en fracas fit sursauter ses frères.

\- Doucement Harry, père se repose.

N'y pouvant plus Harry se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère en pleurant.

\- Que t'arrive t-il Harry ?

\- Charlus...Charlus.

\- Lord Malfoy a été sévère ?

\- Je..

Mais la menace était encore bien présente dans son esprit.

\- Oui.

\- Nous t'avions prévenu qu'il risquait de se montrer un peu froid, mais c'est finit maintenant ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tu es adulte maintenant il te faut te comporter comme tel.

Harry pleura encore un peu contre son frère puis se décolla de lui.

\- Oui sûrement.

Son frère lui sourit et retourna près de la marmite.

\- Aujourd'hui se sera de la soupe !

\- Comme hier. Marmonna Louis.

\- Si tu n'en veux pas tu peux faire la diète, cela te permettra peut-être de trouver une femme.

\- Très drôle.

Les garçons se mirent à table, laissant un bol de soupe à leur père.

\- Harry tu aideras père à manger s'il te plaît.

\- Oui.

\- Au fait tu t'es lavé aujourd'hui ? Tu sens une drôle d'odeur et tu n'as plus de terre sous les ongles.

La mention de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt fit trembler ses mains au point qu'il tomber sa cuillère.

\- Il a tellement plu que ça m'a lavé. Murmura t-il.

\- C'est vrai que c'était un déluge. Le seigneur devait être en colère.

Harry ne répondit rien mais son esprit était retourné quelques heures en arrière. Il ne pu s'empêcher de trembler en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu. Ne pouvant plus rien avaler il se leva pour aller aider son père. Poussant le rideau qui menait vers la couche de son père il l'aida à s'installer et lui donna à manger.

\- Tu me sembles apeuré Harry.

\- Père croyez-vous aux démons ?

\- Aux démons ?

\- Oui.

\- Mm. Je dirai que oui, si le seigneur existe alors les démons aussi. Mais si tu crois assez en Dieu ils ne peuvent rien te faire.

Harry baissa la tête. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-ce une punition du seigneur ?

\- Pourquoi cette question Harry ?

\- J'ai...j'ai cru

\- Avec ce temps tu as du être effrayé et tu as peut-être imaginé des choses ?

\- Oui peut-être.

\- Veux tu me raconter ?

\- Non. Dit-il précipitamment. Vous avez raison j'ai du rêver.

Il termina de donner la soupe à son père puis retourna avec ses frères. La soirée se passa tranquillement, ils parlèrent de leur journée puis s'installèrent sur leur couverture respective. Harry dormait près du feu et ses frères un peu plus loin. Peut être qu'un jour ils pourraient avoir de vrai lit.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, malgré la terreur qui lui tenait les entrailles Harry sentit une caresse sur ses cheveux et cru que son cœur allait lâcher. Il se retourna et vit le démon brun. Il allait hurler mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, je n'en ai pas finit avec toi.

Harry se débattit en poussant des hurlement étouffés. Il essaya de griffer le beau visage mais le démon, d'une main lui attrapa les poignets et murmura un mot étrange.

\- Incarcerem.

Aussitôt des cordes s'enroulèrent autour des poignets d'Harry qui hurla de plus belle. Pourquoi personne ne se réveillait ? Il faisait pourtant du bruit.

\- Doucement moldu, ou je risque de ne pas me contrôler.

D'une main il leva sa chemise et caressa son ventre puis ses tétons.

\- Tu as vraiment un corps magnifique. Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas un sorcier.

Sorcier ? Que voulait-il dire ? Ces êtres qui priaient Satan ?

Le dit sorcier le tourna sur le ventre et palpa ses fesses. Harry cru vomir, un homme le touchait comme on touchait une femme ! Quelle horreur.

 **NDA SCENE COUPEE. Si vous désirez le lire laissez moi un message.**

Une fois que l'homme eut finit sa besogne il lâcha le bassin d'Harry qui tomba comme une pierre sur la couverture sans bouger. Il entendit le sorcier s'essuyer derrière lui, puis il fut retourner sur le dos. Il cria quand son postérieur fut en contact avec le sol.

\- Regarde moi moldu.

Mais Harry garda les yeux fermés.

\- Impero.

Aussitôt Harry ouvrit les yeux sans résister. Une voix le guidait dans sa tête et lui disait quoi faire.

Tom regardait ce moldu. Si beau, ses yeux étaient tellement envoûtants, et ses lèvres...rouge comme le sang. Une vrai merveille, mais quel dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un moldu. Il s'amuserait encore quelques fois avec avant de le tuer, lui posant un sortilège de restriction pour qu'il ne se suicide pas. Après tout les moldus condamnaient la sodomie, pêché capital qui fermait les portes du paradis.

Il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa en le mordant pour y laisser sa trace bien visible. Le voir réagir pour cacher cette marque allait être amusant.

Il se releva et le regarda encore. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de bleu, du sang était visible entre ses jambes et sa couverture était toute tâchée par ce dernier. Sa lèvre était maintenant fendue et saignait légèrement. Oui une vrai merveille. Il se retourna et quitta ce taudis. Il revendrait certainement le lendemain pour reprendre ce petit.

\- Finite.

Et il transplana jusqu'à chez lui.

Harry quitta son état de transe mais ne bougea pas. Son corps était au supplice. Il avait mal de partout. Il essaya de se relever mais ses reins hurlèrent de douleur. Il s'empêcha de crier. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Son père l'expulserait, il serait traité de sodomite et mis à mort. Il valait mieux se taire et oublier. Il finit tout de même par se relever, avec difficulté, attrapa sa couverture et sa chemise tâchées et sortit de la maison. Il guetta les alentours, au cas où le démon serait encore là puis se dirigea lentement vers le ruisseau. Il pleurait de douleur tellement ses fesses lui faisaient mal. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait commencé à lui couper le corps en deux. Il finit par arriver près du ruisseau. Il commença à laver ses vêtements en se jurant de se protéger et de protéger sa famille contre ce démon.

Le lendemain fut très difficile, d'une part car ses habits n'étaient pas secs et donc il avait très mal dormit la veille, mais en plus par ce qu'il avait toujours très mal. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était mais la douleur était toujours présente.

\- Tout va bien Harry, tu es très pâle ? As tu assez dormi ?

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- N'oublie pas que demain tous les serfs ont rendez-vous chez Lord Malfoy pour la réunion.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Même moi ?

\- Oui tout le monde. Père aussi devra y aller.

\- Mais il est malade.

J- e sais, mais si quelqu'un manque nous aurons une pénalité.

\- Très bien.

Harry hésita puis finit par lâcher.

\- Est ce que je peux prendre le croix à maman ?

\- Sa croix ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Et bien elle me manque et j'ai envie de mettre quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas c'est le seul bien de la famille et papa y tiens beaucoup.

\- S'il te plais, j'y ferai très attention.

Charlus sembla hésiter puis alla dans la pièce de leur père. Il revint avec une petite croix en argent avec un bout de ficelle servant de collier.

\- Fais y très attention. N'oublie pas la valeur qu'elle a.

\- Je le promets.

Harry le mis autour de son cou, se sentant plus en sécurité avec. Le démon n'oserait pas l'approcher avec ça.

\- N'oublie pas de ne pas regarder lord Malfoy dans les yeux et de ne pas lui adresser la parole directement surtout si il ne t'as pas posé de questions.

\- D'accord.

\- Ne te fais pas remarqué.

\- Oui j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils arrivèrent au château. Son père était allongé dans la charrette, incapable de marcher. Tous les serfs étaient réunis dans la cour, des tables avaient été disposées et quelques galettes, pains et boissons avaient été mis à dispositions.

Harry guettait le moindre signe que le démon était là mais à part quelques voisins il n'y avait personne. Lord Malfoy apparu enfin et se mis devant tous les serfs.

\- Je vous ai contacté aujourd'hui afin de faire une mise au point quand au récolte de cette année. Bien que le temps ait été clément, je n'ai eu que peu de rendement et je me demande si les closes du contrat son assez clair pour tout le monde. Je rappelle que vous louez ces terres ainsi que les maisons qui sont dessus. Si vous continuez à ne pas respecter vos engagements je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à la justice et vous envoyer en prison

Tout le monde se taisait. Harry savait bien ce que chacun pensait en son fort intérieur. Les terres étaient de mauvaises qualités et faire pousser quelque chose relevait du miracle. Mais ça le lord ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pourtant dieu seul savait combien d'hommes avaient essayé de faire entendre raison à cet homme.

Soudain, Harry perdit pied, son esprit sembla s'envoler. Sans s'en rendre compte il se leva, malgré la tentative de ses frères de le retenir, et se dirigea vers un endroit reculer. Quand il se réveilla il était devant le démon qui avait souillé son corps. Sans réfléchir il prit sa croix et la pointa vers l'homme pour tenter de se protéger. Quand ce dernier vit son geste, il fut tout d'abord stupéfait puis éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois que c'est ta minable croix qui te protégera de moi ?

D'un geste il lui arracha son précieux trésor et le jeta au sol. Harry essaya de la récupérer mais déjà l'homme bondit sur lui. Hurlant il l'esquiva et essaya de retourner vers ses frères, mais une main invisible lui tirait les bras en arrière.

\- A l'aide ! Aidez-moi ! Hurla t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Inutile, personne ne te vois ni même ne t'entends. Tu es à moi le temps que Lucius les occupe.

Harry fut tiré en arrière, malgré ses tentatives de lutte il ne réussit qu'à s'affaiblir un peu plus.

Sans s'en rendre compte il fut entraîné à l'intérieur du château.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas je suis sûr si je troque ton misérable taudis contre une couche plus confortable ?

Continuant à être traîné vers les escaliers, Harry se sentit désemparer, Que pouvait-il faire fasse à un homme qui était doté des pouvoirs du malin ? Lui pauvre mortel sans aucun talent. La montée vers les escaliers fut difficile puisqu'il était ramené en arrière. Plusieurs fois il crut tomber et se briser le cou mais à chaque fois la puissance invisible le soutenait. Il finit par arriver devant une porte en bois qui devait mener, à ne pas douter vers le lieux de tous ses calvaires. Par dépit il essaya de supplier son bourreau.

\- Pitiez, pitiez, je n'ai rien fait, ne me faite pas de mal. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Mais tu le fais déjà, alors pourquoi te laisserais-je partir ?

\- Pitiez ne me faites pas de mal ! Pas encore !

\- Tu apprendras à aimer, crois moi.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Harry fut projeter à l'intérieur. L'homme le suivit et la porte se referma d'une manière sinistre laissant entendre un hurlement de peur et de désespoir avant de claquer.


	3. le calvaire continue

****Titre: 800 avec toi****

 ** **Disclamer: Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai que l'histoire.****

 ** **Avertissement: Comme une de mes fics a été retiré car elle était jugée un peu trop dure. Je vais retirer les passage qui risques de ne pas passer. Si quelqu'un les veux je ferais savoir avant chaque chapitre si j'ai retiré quelque chose ou non. Je pense ne pas avoir été trop hard donc ça devrait passer mais dans le doute ne tentons pas le diable.****

 ** **NDA: Cette histoire commence à notre époque, puis va directement au début de la rencontre entre nos deux héros. Environs vers les années 1210. J'ai essayé sans rentrer dans détails de rendre l'histoire logique avec l'époque. Donc le langage d'Harry et ses pensées sont en accords avec les croyance de l'époque ( Dieu y compris et le servage). Je ne détail pas trop non plus et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'anachronisme. De même j'ai essayé de me relire mais je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe.****

 **Concernant le chapitre deux et la scène coupée. On m'a dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup détaillé la scène de sexe mais en fait c'est qu'au début elle était incluse dans le chapitre et pour ne pas être censuré je l'ai fait assez soft. Selon mes critères bien sûr. Après Harry reste une victime moldu d'un sorcier abusif qui se croit supérieur. Voilà**

 ** **Bonne lecture****

Deux corps étaient allongés sur un lit. Des couvertures en peaux les recouvraient. Un plus petit était de côté, le plus au bord, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. L'autre était allongé sur le dos les bras écartés, les yeux clos, respirant profondément. Harry en essayant de faire le moins de mouvements possibles se tourna pour voir si l'homme dormait. Sa respiration était profonde et il ne bougeait pas. Hésitant Harry se leva, guettant le moindre signe de réveil de la part de l'autre. Il ramassa sa chemise et son pantalon et se dirigea en boitant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, mais celle-ci le trahie en grinçant.

\- Je ne crois pas en avoir finit avec toi.

Harry fut propulsé contre le mur puis s'écrasa au sol. Il se mit immédiatement boule, protégeant sa tête. L'homme, nu s'était levé et le regardait de haut.

\- Inutile d'avoir peur je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Pour le moment du moins. Allez redresse toi, j'aimerai te voir autrement que de dos.

Harry se redressa très doucement. Au moindre signe il se jetterai sur le côté. Bien que cela ne changerai pas grand chose, étant donné que l'homme avait des pouvoirs incomparable.

\- Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement par ce que j'en ai envie. Tu as un corps splendide sans parler de tes yeux. Je n'en ai jamais vue de la sorte.

L'homme, toujours nu se dirigea vers la cheminée et pointa son bâton de bois. Aussitôt un feu surgit dans l'âtre réchauffant la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?

\- Un sorcier.

\- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par sorcier ?

\- Un homme avec des pouvoirs magiques, et ça c'est ma baguette. Grâce à elle je peux canaliser ma magie et la faire surgir.

Il brandit sa baguette en direction d'Harry et se dernier sentit quelque chose le tirer en avant par le pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était libéré.

\- Aussi simple que ça.

\- Et si vous êtes un sorcier, pourquoi vous intéresser à moi ? Je ne suis pas un sorcier moi.

\- Non tu es un moldu, c'est à dire que tu n'as pas de pouvoir magique. En fait à la base c'est pour m'amuser et me faire plaisir. Vous voir nous craindre est tellement plaisant.

\- Mais on ne vous à rien fait.

\- Comment le pourriez-vous ? Sais-tu combien d'hommes où de femmes moldus sont passés dans nos lit sans s'en souvenir. D'autres ont disparu mystérieusement et à ton avis qui s'en est chargé ? Je dois dire aussi que malheureusement certains sorciers se sont épris de certains moldus et ont donné une descendance pour le moins surprenant. Certains sont dotés d'une certaine magie, quand à d'autres ils n'en ont aucune mais peuvent la ressentir et lutter contre. C'est ce que vous appeler les chasseurs de sorcières.

\- Il y en beaucoup des comme vous ?

\- Tous les nobles pour la plupart. Comment crois tu que Malfoy a obtenu toutes ses terres ?Il a écarté tous les moldus de son chemin bien sûr.

Harry était apeuré par toutes ses révélations. Comment les moldus, les gens comme lui pouvaient-ils lutter contre ces sorciers ? Ils étaient traités comme des chiens, bon à travailler et à se reproduire pour appartenir à un sorcier.

\- Reviens avec moi dans le lit, j'ai encore envie de toi.

\- S'il vous plais non. Vous m'avez déjà pris deux fois et...

\- Et tu feras ce qu je te dirais. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'utilise la force ?

Il brandit une fois encore sa baguette et Harry hurla de douleur.

\- Tu vois je peux te faire très mal avec ça. Alors un bon conseil obéis moi et tout se passera pour le mieux.

La douleur s'arrêta et Harry resta quelques secondes sur le sol, le corps endolori.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas. Menaça le sorcier.

La mort dans l'âme Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme dans pas chancelant. Il s'assit au bord du lit mais l'homme l'attrapa par un bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Il le poussa sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui.

\- Tu resteras avec moi ce soir.

\- Mais ma famille va s'inquiéter !

\- Malfoy s'occupera d'eux.

\- Mais.

\- Silence.

Il plongea dans son cou et déposa de multiples baisers sur ses épaules sa mâchoire le haut de son torse, tout ce qui était accessible. D'une certaine façon le traitement était très agréable mais le fait que se soit un homme et surtout sans son accord rendait les choses écœurante. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra quand il sentit une de ses jambes être relevées et son entrée massée. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher des larmes se mirent à couler. Qu'avait-il fait pour subir ça ? Dieu devait vraiment être en colère contre lui...enfin si il existait, car qui pouvait créer des hommes comme celui était en train de le violer ?

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Harry se réveilla. Dans les bras du sorcier il ne bougea pas. L'homme l'avait réclamé trois fois en plus des deux premières. Il s'était remis à saigner tellement l'acte avait été douloureux. Mais l'homme n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait juste sourit et continuer de plus belle à le pilonner, malgré les pleurs d'Harry. Harry redressa la tête, cherchant la baguette du sorcier. Si il avait bien compris l'homme pouvait faire sa magie grâce à elle, donc si il la prenait, l'homme ne pourrait plus rien faire contre lui. Se dégageant avec une extrême lenteur il essaya d'attraper la baguette qui était sous l'oreiller mais ce dernier était trop loin. Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il contourne le lit. Toujours avec une grande lenteur il sortit du lit et alla de l'autre côté. Cette fois il réussit à mettre la main sous l'oreiller et attrapa le petit morceau de bois. Le sorcier ne se réveilla pas. Il se recula, attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte, cette fois cette dernière ne réveilla personne et il pu aller vers la sortie une fois habillé. Enfin si il l'a trouvait un jour.

\- Monsieur désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Harry sursauta. Un jeune homme roux le regardait avec curiosité .

\- Je cherche la sortie s'il vous plais.

\- Est ce que le lord est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr il n'a plus besoin de...mes services.

\- Bien dans ses cas là je vais vous accompagner vers la sortie.

Ce jeune homme semblait trouver cela normal qu'un homme sorte de la chambre du lord comme il l'appelait. Il stressait à l'idée que ce dernier se réveille avant qu'il ait eu le temps de sortir du château. Malgré tout la porte d'entrée fut rapidement atteinte et il pu sortir en remerciant le jeune homme. Il avança tranquillement sans courir mais dès que la lumière fut éteinte il accéléra et rejoignit la forêt.

Il arriva très tard dans la nuit, il avait bien cru ne jamais atteindre sa maison mais après plus d'une heure de marche il vit la lumière si accueillante de la chaumière. Il serra dans sa poche la baguette qu'il avait volé au sorcier. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à s'en servir si ce monstre revenait.

\- Harry !

\- Charlus se précipita vers lui.

\- Le lord Malfoy nous a dit qu'il avait eu besoin de toi pour des travaux. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. Oui oui tout a très bien été.

\- Parfait. Au moins il oubliera peut-être les mauvaises récoltes. As tu faim ?

\- Un peu oui.

Ils s'installèrent à table et Harry dévora sa soupe.

\- Harry tu as des bleus autour du cou ?

\- Ce n'est rien je me suis pris quelques planches en faisant de faux mouvements.

\- Il faut que tu fasses attention.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais

Charlus semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Harry, à la réunion il y avait la famille Weasley. Je ne sais pas si tu les connais..

\- Si, une famille de rouquin, je crois ?

\- Oui. Et je ne sais pas si tu connais Ginnerva leur dernière ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Ses parents nous ont proposé un mariage entre vous deux. Lâcha t-il rapidement.

Harry arrêta son mouvement, la bouche ouverte.

\- Un mariage ?

\- Oui. Sa famille apporterait sa dote et cela remboursera la dette que nous avons auprès du lord.

\- Mais je ne l'a connais pas. Murmura t-il.

\- Tu apprendras à la connaître.

\- Oui sûrement.

\- Ils viendront demain pour que vous fassiez connaissance.

\- Très bien.

Tout le monde alla se coucher même si Harry craignait une visite indésirable. Malgré cela personne ne vint et il put dormir, du moins que d'un œil.

\- Harry, je te présente Ginnerva, connu aussi sous le nom de Ginny.

\- Bonjour.

Harry lui tandis la main, qu'elle serra brièvement. La jeune fille était jolie avec ses longs cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux bleus clairs et ses tâches de rousseurs sur son nez.

\- Nous vous laissons faire connaissance.

Gênés les deux jeunes personnes se lançaient des petits regards. Savoir qu'ils allaient peut-être se marier ne facilitait pas les choses.

\- Veux tu marcher un peu ? Proposa Harry.

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Ils avancèrent le long d'un chemin fleurit regardant à droite et à gauche. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi gêné de toute sa vie, du moins il ne se souvenait pas d'un autre moment aussi gênant.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- 14 ans et toi ?

\- 15 ans. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Oui plusieurs. J'ai un grand frère de 22 ans, Charlie qui est marié, un deuxième de 20 ans Percy qui est encore à la maison deux frères jumeaux, Fred et George et un dernier Ronald qui n'a que deux ans de plus que moi. Tu l'as peut-être rencontré hier ? Il travaille au château de Lord Malfoy.

Harry s'arrêta sur place. Le jeune homme qui l'avait guidé hors du château... Qu'allait-il penser quand il rencontrerait Harry ? Allait-il tout raconter à sa famille, risquant de mettre Harry dans une situation très délicate. Si sa famille apprenait qu'il avait couché avec un autre homme, même si il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il le tuerait.

\- Harry tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui.

 _Ils reprirent la route même si Harry ne parla plus vraiment, ses pensées tournées vers le château maudit._


	4. punition

****Titre: 800 avec toi****

 ** **Disclamer: Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai que l'histoire.****

 ** **Avertissement: Comme une de mes fics a été retiré car elle était jugée un peu trop dure. Je vais retirer les passage qui risques de ne pas passer. Si quelqu'un les veux je ferais savoir avant chaque chapitre si j'ai retiré quelque chose ou non. Je pense ne pas avoir été trop hard donc ça devrait passer mais dans le doute ne tentons pas le diable.****

 ** **NDA: Cette histoire commence à notre époque, puis va directement au début de la rencontre entre nos deux héros. Environs vers les années 1210. J'ai essayé sans rentrer dans détails de rendre l'histoire logique avec l'époque. Donc le langage d'Harry et ses pensées sont en accords avec les croyance de l'époque ( Dieu y compris et le servage). Je ne détail pas trop non plus et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'anachronisme. De même j'ai essayé de me relire mais je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe.****

 ** **Pour en revenir à mon histoire, je sais qu'elle est dur et qu'Harry est vraiment une victime, mais de mon point de vue un moldu n'a vraiment aucune chance fasse à un sorcier. En fait pour être honnête dans toute mes histoires Harry est toujours une victime...****

 ** **C'est sur que Tom n'arrivera pas vraiment à se faire aimer vue sa façon de se conduire. Par contre le début de mon histoire n'est pas la fin de leur vie. A la fin du retour en arrière les choses se remettent en place et il y a un dénouement. Vous le verrez quand je publierai le dernier chapitre mais il y a deux fins que j'imagine. Je laisse aux lecteurs la possibilité de choisir celle qu'il préfère.****

 ** **Bonne lecture****

Ginny revint le lendemain mais son visage était marqué par les larmes.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ?

\- Mon frère est mort.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle essuya son nez avec un mouchoir.

\- Le lord a envoyé quelqu'un nous prévenir ce matin. Ron est mort d'une maladie de ce qu'il nous a dit.

\- Une maladie ?

Il n'arrêtait pas de vomir et avait de la température.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques temps de ce qu'il nous a dit.

Harry était songeur. Pourtant quand il l'avait vu il semblait bien aller. Son cœur rata un battement. Et si c'était de sa faute ? Le jeune l'homme l'avait aidé a trouver la sortie après tout.

\- Veux tu boire quelque chose ?

\- Un peu d'eau s'il te plait.

Harry alla au puit et commença à tirer de l'eau. Alors qu'il leva le regard il crut mourir de peur. Le démon se trouvait devant lui. Il recula en lâchant le sceau qui tomba au sol.

\- Alors petit malin. Tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement ?

\- Non laissez moi maintenant ! Vous avez eu tout ce que vous vouliez.

Alerté par les cris, Ginny accourue.

\- Harry tout va bien ?

\- Va t'en Ginny !

Le lord s'approcha en jetant un coup d'œil de dédain à Ginny.

\- Rousse, sale et puante comme un chien. Je dirai que tu es une Weasley. Une chienne de la portée d'Arthur. Le sœur de Ronald.

Ginny n'osa rien dire devant le lord mais ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le lord reporta son regard sur Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu empruntes mes affaires, et surtout de ne pas te retrouver dans ma couche quand je me réveille.

Ginny glapie en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Sodomite ! Cracha t-elle. Et quand je pense que je devais t'épouser.

\- Vraiment ? Susurra le lord. Harry tu vas me redonner ce qui m'appartiens et maintenant.

\- Jamais ! Vous ne pourrez rien me faire sans elle.

Il jouait à un jeu dangereux il le savait, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Si le lord la récupérait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le sorcier éclata de rire avant de s'approcher de lui à grand pas.

\- Alors essaye de m'en empêcher.

Harry tenta de reculer mais déjà la main du lord l'attrapa à la gorge. De l'autre il tata sa tunique, son pantalon et même à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Harry essaya de se dégager mais le lord était vraiment très fort et il commençait à manquer d'air. Il finit par trouver sa baguette et la sortie très lentement en la laissant glisser le long du torse d'Harry, sa mâchoire et la pointa à côté de son œil droit.

\- Tu vas apprendre une grande chose aujourd'hui. Les chiens ne doivent jamais mordre leur maître sinon.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Ginny et un trait vert en sortie. Dès qu'il toucha Ginny cette dernière tomba les yeux grands ouverts. Harry écarquilla les yeux et un hurlement muet ne sortit jamais de sa bouche.

\- Et si nous continuons chez toi ?

\- Pitiez qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas gâcher la surprise ? Si ? Mais d'abord.

Il pointa sa baguette plus bas et immédiatement Harry se retrouva nu. Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais fasse à la magie il n'avait aucune chance. Il du avancer jusqu'à la chaumière où toute sa famille était réunie.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Chut, calme petit.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte que le lord défonça d'un coup de pied.

\- Non. Gémit Harry.

Ses frères et son père étaient là. Leur regard était choqué au vue du corps découvert d'Harry.

\- Harry mais qu'est ce que... ? Commença Charlus

Il se tu quand il vit l'homme qui suivait Harry.

\- Pardonnez nous cette entrée un peu cavalière Messieurs mais Harry avait quelque chose à vous dire.

Harry fut projeté au sol, essayant de se dissimuler.

\- Allons Harry, dit ce que tu as fais il y a quelques temps.

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Bon, très bien.

Une lumière verte jaillie et il entendit un corps tomber. Relevant la tête il vit son frère Louis dans la même position que Ginny. Son dernier frère et son père étaient effrayés reculé contre le mur.

\- Je continue Harry ?

\- Non pitiez, j'ai...j'ai...pleura t-il.

\- Continue. Qu'as tu fais avec moi à de nombreuses reprises ?

\- J'ai couché avec vous.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et son père pousser un hurlement.

\- MONSTRE ! SALETE TU IRAS EN ENFER

Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre Harry le lord le tua de la même façon qu'il avait tué Louis. Cette fois Harry hurla en se jetant sur le corps de son père.

\- Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ! Hurla t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour te donner un petite leçon. Personne ne me trahie, pas même mon chien.

Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur lui et Harry fut projeté sur la table, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide.

\- Et maintenant montre à ton frère avant que je ne le tues ce que tu sais faire de ton corps.

\- Non pitiez !

L'horreur commença et sembla ne pas s'arrêter, le lord le prit devant son frère qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Figé par le lord où de terreur ? Harry pleurait en le suppliant de ne pas regarder, de partir mais seuls les rires du sorcier lui répondirent.

\- Voyons Harry il faut que tu apprennent à te donner en spectacle. Et qui mieux que la famille pour donner un avis objectif ?

Harry ne se souvint pas de la suite, il sembla se déconnecter de la réalité, laissant le lord terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. Il lui sembla voir le corps de Charlus tomber comme le reste de sa famille mais cette période de sa vie resta flou à jamais.

Les semaines suivantes, Harry vécu dans une sorte de cachot, au sous sol du château de lord Malfoy. Il était terriblement malheureux, sa famille était morte et il ne lui restait rien. Le Lord venait souvent le chercher pour faire sa sale besogne, lui jetant parfois ses _sortilèges_ qui le rendaient docile. Une fois il s'était réveillé entre le lord et un autre homme, sale et couvert d'une substance qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Il avait même finit par vomir sur le sol une substance blanchâtre. Une autre fois il s'était réveillé sur le sol du salon, nu comme un vers entouré de plusieurs hommes dont le lord qui le regardaient en rigolant. Harry n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait bien pu faire mais il avait découvert des coupures et des bleus un peu partout sur son corps. Et même de la cire de bougie sur des endroits improbables.

\- Tu sembles vraiment triste Harry. J'aimerai te voir sourire.

Depuis quelques temps, Harry mangeait avec le lord à sa table, ce dernier lui racontant sa vie et différente histoire qu'Harry n'écoutait pas.

\- Quand allez-vous me tuer ?

\- Tu désires à ce point mourir ?

\- Vous m'aviez dit que dès que vous vous lasseriez de moi vous me tueriez !

\- Mais je ne suis pas encore lassé.

\- Et quand est ce que cela arrivera ?

\- Ne sois pas trop pressé. Profite de ce que je peux te donner. Tu dors maintenant dans mon lit et ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais aimé dormir dans une pièce chauffée ? Tu peux même te laver une fois par jour. Sans compter sur la chance que tu as de pouvoir voir de tes propres yeux de la magie. Chose rare pour un moldu.

\- Je vous laisse tout ça. Je veux juste rejoindre ma famille au paradis.

\- Et tu penses que tu seras accepté, avec tout ce que tu as fais ?

\- Vous m'y avez obligé !

\- Mais ton seigneur l'acceptera t-il ? Imagine que non. Tu iras en enfer. Je te conseille de profiter en attendant.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'enfer soit très différent de ce que je vis.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis. Je pourrais très bien ne plus être aussi bien disposé qu'actuellement.

\- Alors allez-y torturez moi, violez moi où donner moi à un de vos hommes. De toute façon vous m'avez déjà fait toutes ces choses je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

\- Silence. Impero.

Le regard d'Harry se fit flou et il obéit immédiatement. Le lord s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, le détaillant. Pourquoi gardait-il ce moldu ? Il était beau certes mais il y en avait d'autre des comme lui. Alors pourquoi ? Il était marrant à lui tenir tête c'est vrai, mais pourquoi ? Cette question n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait tout fait avec lui, tout ce que son corps et son esprit désiraient. Mais il est vrai qu'il aurait aimer le voir attaché à lui, pleurer pour qu'il le garde. Mais encore aujourd'hui il lui parlait de mort.

D'un mouvement il lui ordonna de s'approcher et de se mettre à genoux.

\- Occupe toi de moi maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux savourant ce que lui donnait Harry, même contre son gré.


	5. 800 ans de vie avec toi

****Titre: 800 avec toi****

 ** **Disclamer: Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai que l'histoire.****

 ** **Avertissement: Comme une de mes fics a été retiré car elle était jugée un peu trop dure. Je vais retirer les passage qui risques de ne pas passer. Si quelqu'un les veux je ferais savoir avant chaque chapitre si j'ai retiré quelque chose ou non. Je pense ne pas avoir été trop hard donc ça devrait passer mais dans le doute ne tentons pas le diable.****

 ** **NDA: Cette histoire commence à notre époque, puis va directement au début de la rencontre entre nos deux héros. Environs vers les années 1210. J'ai essayé sans rentrer dans détails de rendre l'histoire logique avec l'époque. Donc le langage d'Harry et ses pensées sont en accords avec les croyance de l'époque ( Dieu y compris et le servage). Je ne détail pas trop non plus et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'anachronisme. De même j'ai essayé de me relire mais je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe.****

 ** **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde mais un grand merci quand même.****

 ** **Bonne lecture****

Cela faisant un an qu'Harry était avec le lord. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté de s'enfuir mais à chaque fois le lord ou un de ses sbires l'avaient retrouvé. Il était alors battu ou autre et de nouveau enfermé dans une cellule. Il avait aussi compris qu'il ne serait jamais un être magique. Il avait tenté de prendre une baguette et de s'en servir, il avait même appris quelques sortilèges mais rien ne se produisait quand il la pointait. Le lord avait même rigolé en le voyant faire.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour faire de la magie.

\- Oui je sais, juste pour écarter les jambes. Combien de temps cela va t-il durer encore ?

-Le lord ne répondait plus à cette question, il semblait même perturber par cette dernière.

Quelques années plus tard, quand Harry eut 20 ans, quelques chose changea à jamais sa vie, enfin leur vie. Le lord rentra dans la pièce avec une jeune fille qui était terrifiée. Il brandit sa baguette sur Harry qui fut mis sous imperium. Il lui mis un couteau dans les mains et lui ordonna de tuer la jeune fille. Harry obéit et exécuta la fille. Le lord retira son sort et laissa à Harry le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Mais que m'avez vous fait faire ? Hurla t-il en se jetant sur la femme pour essayer de la sauver.

Le lord l'observa, est ce que cela allait être suffisant ? Est ce que son âme s'était déchirée? Normalement l'âme se déchirait que se soit pour un sorcier ou un moldu. Il fallait essayer. Il tandis la petite croix en argent qu'Harry avait brandit devant lui au début de leur relation et murmura le sort. Aussitôt le corps d'Harry s'arqua en arrière, il n'hurla pas, la douleur était trop forte, mais ses yeux étaient tournés vers lui dans une demande muette pour que tout cela cesse. Le lord continua son incantation et une sorte de fumée bleue opaque sortie du corps d'Harry pour ensuite se déposer dans le médaillon. Harry fut pris de convulsion, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba au sol. Le lord lui jeta un sort pour le calmer et l'empêcher de s'étouffer dans son vomi. Après quelques minutes le corps se calma et Harry revint à lui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Que m'avez vous fait ?

\- Je t'ai préservé de la mort et de la vieillesse.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai enfermé une partie de ton âme dans cette croix. Rien ne pourra l'atteindre. Je la mettrais en lieu sûr et tu resteras près de moi à jamais.

Harry était estomaqué. Il lui manquait une partie de son âme ? Il regarda la petite croix et essaya de la récupérer en se jetant en avant. Mais le lord fut plus rapide. Il mis la chaîne hors de portée.

\- Rendez moi ça ! C'est à moi ! C'est mon âme. Je veux la récupérer.

\- Même si je te la donnais tu ne pourrais rien en faire. Il faut être un sorcier pour la remettre et pas n'importe lequel, un très puissant.

\- Pitiez, vous m'avez déjà tout pris, pas mon âme c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Il essaya d'attraper la chaîne mais le lord était beaucoup plus grand. Il lança un sort et la croix disparue.

\- NON.

\- Tu devrais me remercier. Combien d'hommes et de femmes rêvent de l'immortalité sans jamais l'obtenir ?

\- Je leur laisse, je ne veux pas vivre pour toujours, je veux revoir ma famille ! Je veux rencontrer ma mère.

Le lord s'énerva et le poussa en arrière.

\- Ta mère est morte et tu ne l'as reverras jamais. Même si tu meurs, tout ce qui t'attend c'est le néant et rien d'autre. Alors profite et remercie moi.

Il se jeta sur Harry et abusa encore une fois de lui.

A partir de cette journée Harry comprit que le lord ne se débarrasserait jamais de lui. Il le tiendrait dans sa coupe pour l'éternité.

Et le temps commença à défiler. Tom, car il pouvait maintenant l'appeler par son prénom, avait lui même coupé son âme pour ne jamais mourir. Les années passèrent et Harry pu voir l'histoire prendre forme.

Il vit ses frères être libérés de la servitude, les rois se succéder, la réforme protestante se mettre en place. Il avait vu nombre d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes être brûlés sur la place public, les famines décimées des populations entières. Et le pire s'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. D'abord car le Lord l'en empêchait mais aussi par ce qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir, que se soit politique ou magique. Le lord ne s'intéressait qu'à ses propres intérêts et ne jetait même pas un regard aux enfants et aux femmes qui mourraient.

Il avait aussi découvert le nouveau monde, et l'esclavage. Cela lui avait fait mal au ventre de voir une fois encore des humains êtres traités comme des objets. Il avait l'impression de se voir à travers un miroir. Le lord avait beau lui dire qu'il était unique et différent de ces gens, lui ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Lui aussi appartenait à quelqu'un malgré les mots d'amour que le lord lui répétait encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ni même se suicider, le lord y veillait.

Puis vint les grandes guerres, ces horribles guerres. Il se souvenait encore des bombardements de Londres pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Même si le lord avait jeté des sortilèges de protection pour qu'ils ne soient pas touchés par les obus, il était impossible d'ignorer les impacts, les hurlements et la peur. Harry était alors serré contre le lord tenant fermement sa chemise entre ses mains. Il fermait les yeux et tremblait comme une feuille. Le lord essayait alors de le réconforter en le caressant, lui murmurant des mots doux, mais Harry était terrifié. Il s'était même redressé en sursautant quand une partie de la maison s'était effondrée. Il avait alors tenté de s'enfuir mais le lord l'avait ceinturé pour le maintenir dans le champs de protection

\- Calme toi, tout va bien aller, chut allez calme toi. Le bombardement va s'arrêter.

Mas rien ne s'arrêta, la guerre continua 5 ans même si pour lui ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau. Il y avait eu aussi de très belles choses, comme les premiers pas de l'homme sur la lune !

Quand il repensait à son époque où tout le monde était convaincu que la terre était plate. Il se souvenait des étoiles qu'il avait eu dans les yeux en regardant l'écran de télé diffuser les images de l'astronaute.

Oui le temps passait, et lui semblait être un point fixe dans l'espace temps. Malgré tout il y avait des bons côtés, cela lui avait laisser le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Lui qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire quand il avait rencontré le lord, avait apprit en plusieurs années à parler plusieurs langues, développer les mathématiques, la rhétorique et encore plein de matières. Seule la magie restait un domaine inconnue pour lui, elle l'effrayait même. Certains sortilèges étaient mêmes monstrueux. Une fois alors qu'il se rendait au jardin pour profiter du soleil, il était tombé sur le lord et un de ses sbires et il fut horrifié de voir qu'ils tentaient des expériences sur un cadavre. Pire encore le mort s'était redressé et malgré ses yeux vides s'était levé. Le lord en voyant Harry avait demandé au cadavre d'aller le lui chercher. Chose extrêmement choquante et effrayante pour le moldu et le croyant que que restait Harry malgré tout. Il s'était enfui en hurlant de peur mais le cadavre avait continué à le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus se cacher et l'avait attrapé. Il l'avait alors porté jusqu'au lord et Harry se souvenait encore de l'odeur putride de chair en décomposition qui se dégageait de la créature. Il avait même été soulagé d'arriver auprès du lord qui le serra contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Tom ? C'est contre nature !

\- Comme toujours je te répondrai le même chose. Par ce que je le peux.

\- Mais les morts doivent être laissés en paix !

\- Ce n'est qu'un corps mon cœur.

Une autre fois, quand ils avaient emménagé dans un manoir aux États-Unis, Harry avait constaté que le demeure était hanté. Et pire que tout qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir. Le lord avait très vite compris qu'Harry était effrayé et avait donc passé un accord avec les esprits frappeurs pour qu'ils effrayent Harry, surtout le nuit en fait. De cette façon le moldu venait chercher du réconfort dans ses bras et apprenait que seul Tom comptait et était apte à le protéger.

Mais Tom n'avait pas que des défauts, et ils apprirent à se connaître. Harry sut de cette façon que l'homme avait été orphelin, sa mère était morte en couche et son père n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître comme son fils. Créant ainsi une haine profonde en Tom vis à vis de son père. Qui se trouvait être un moldu. Mais ça Harry ne l'apprit que bien plus tard quand Tom accepta réellement de se confier à lui.

\- Mais alors tu es moitié-moitié ? Pourquoi haïr tous les moldus alors que tu as un peu de leur sang en toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux, je leur suis bien supérieur.

\- Mais tu les détestes quand même !

\- Ce ne sont que des sous êtres.

\- Et moi alors ? Je suis aussi un sous être mais cela ne t'empêche pas de me garder près de toi, de coucher avec moi et de me prendre pour ton compagnon !

\- Tu es différent.

\- Mais en quoi ? Soit réaliste cela t'arrange bien de nous haïr, cela te permet juste de nous torturer pour montrer que tu nous es supérieur mais en fait tu nous crains.

Le lord plongea sur lui et le maintint au sol. Assis sur son torse ses mains tenant ses poignets.

\- Et pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous ? C'est vrai tu es un moldu et tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ma magie, ni même contre mon corps d'ailleurs.

\- Oui mais nous sommes bien plus nombreux que vous. J'ai eu le temps de le voir au cours de ces derniers siècles. Il y a au moins un sorciers contre 20 moldus.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne change rien. Que peuvent faire 20 misérables moldus fassent à la baguette d'un sorcier.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que toi Tom !

\- C'est certain.

Le conversation n'avait pas été plus loin. Tom l'avait embrassé et bien fait comprendre qu'il désirait autre chose que parlementer avec lui.

Le sexe restait bien une des rares choses dont raffolaient le sorcier. Jamais il ne se lassait de venir réclamer le corps du jeune homme. Harry avait eu le temps d'apprendre à aimer ça d'une certaine façon. Bien qu'à choisir, il restait toujours attiré par les femmes. Mais comment faire une réelle différence alors qu'il était encore puceau ? C'était assez comique de penser qu'il devait être le plus vieux puceau du monde. Plus de 700 ans de virginité ! Quand la télévision pornographique fut inventée il avait regardé un des premiers films et s'était senti excité. Bien que celle-ci redescendit bien vite quand il fut interrompue par le lord, qui fut pris d'une crise de jalousie. Jamais Harry n'avait vu le lord comme ça. Il avait fait explosé la télé et l'avait menacé de l'emmener dans un de ses « clubs » très privé. Harry les détestait, il n'y avait que des pervers qui le touchait et profitait de son corps. Le lord restait bien sûr toujours près de lui pour établir les règles, après tout il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de profiter de son « antre » seule sa bouche pouvait être utilisée par d'autre.

\- Si tu es à ce point en manque de sexe, je peux ramener Mulciber pour qu'il te calme, qu'en penses tu ?

\- Non s'il vous plais.

L'homme était un sadique adepte de la torture.

\- Tom, ce n'est pas contre toi mais comprends moi. Je ne connais pas les femmes, la seule personne que je connaisse intiment c'est toi.

\- Et ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je connais l'amour...homosexuel mais pas avec une femme. Je n'ai jamais touché l'autre sexe, je ne sais même pas comment ça fait.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Et si tu es vraiment intéressé par les détails sache qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez les femmes. Elles sont collantes, sensibles et pleureuses. Et la seule différence avec les hommes c'est qu'elles ont des seins. Même leur intérieur n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Mais moi je ne le sais pas.

Tom n'insista pas, mais Harry resta méfiant. Et il eut raison. Deux jours plus tard, le lord l'accompagna dans un tout autre type de club. Cette fois il y avait des femmes, nues, partout, qui dansaient, aguichaient les hommes et les faisaient boire. Harry s'était senti très gêné et restait collé au lord. Celui-ci était très à l'aise et s'installa parmi les catins et les laissa profiter de son corps. Harry à l'inverse s'était tassé dans un coin et essayait d'éviter les mains baladeuses en s'excusant auprès des jeunes femmes.

\- Mesdames, ce jeune homme est encore vierge et n'a connu aucunes expériences. Il était très curieux de découvrir vos merveilles.

Harry rougit comme une tomate. Le lord se moquait de lui et le mettait dans une position très délicate. Quand les femmes apprirent qu'il était vierge elles fondirent sur lui en lui promettant mille merveilles. Harry sentit sa chemise être arrachée et il se sentit perdre pied. Il chercha Tom du regard mais ce dernier avait un regard implacable. Il ne l'aiderait pas à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il finit par être amené dans une chambre avec deux femmes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il fut installé sur une chaise pendant que les deux femmes commencèrent à se tripoter. Malgré tout Harry réagit à cette vue même si il n'était pas très à l'aise. Soudain deux mains attrapèrent ses hanches par l'arrière. Le lord était arrivé discrètement pour être sûr que sa propriété n'allait pas voir ailleurs.

\- Alors ça te plais ? N'est ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Pas comme ça. Murmura Harry.

\- Attends ça ne fait que commencer.

En effet après s'être déshabiller les deux femmes firent entrer un homme dont le visage était caché. Et ils commencèrent à faire l'amour devant eux. Harry voulu quitter la pièce mais le lord le ceintura et l'assis sur lui.

\- Profite. Et regarde. Pense à nous quand nous faisons l'amour.

L'homme prenait maintenant une des deux femmes qui ne se cachait absolument pas. Ses cris non plus n'étaient pas retenus. L'homme s'était de telle sorte qu'Harry avait une vue plongeante sur les _choses_. L'homme prit même la femme par l'autre trou, le même que le lord utilisait pour Harry, ce dernier voyait bien que la femme aimait moins même si elle essayait de le dissimuler par ses cris.

\- Et si nous leur montrions ce que c'est que de faire réellement l'amour Harry ?

Harry s'en était douté. Il avait sentit le désir du lord dans son dos depuis un moment. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose comme ça allait se passer.

\- Pas là Tom, pas devant eux.

\- Et pourquoi pas. Tu veux toujours être dissimulé sous une couverture à l'abri des regards mais moi je veux t'exposer, pour que tout le monde sache à qui tu appartiens.

De toute façon Harry n'eut pas le choix. Le lord, toujours assis, le prit devant le trio, exposé de la même façon que la femme Harry était mort de honte. Il savait que les femmes regardaient et il sentait qu'il avait perdu d'une certaine façon son statut « d'homme » car il avait pris le rôle de la femme. Peut-être était ce que voulait le lord. Lui faire comprendre clairement qu'il ne le laisserait jamais avoir un autre rôle que celui-là. Après cette séance le lord le garda près de lui, laissant les femmes ne toucher que son propre corps. De toute façon elles ne tentaient rien et avaient bien compris que le jeune homme avait le même statut qu'elles.

Le lord et lui était en fait en quelque sorte un couple. Même si Harry n'avait aucun poids de décision ni de discussion, quand le lord exigeait tout le monde devait se plier à ses attentes.

Même ses mignons, comme les appelaient Harry. C'étaient des sorciers que le lord avait regroupé autour de lui pour soutenir sa cause. Ces derniers se faisaient appelés mangemorts ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry n'était pas certain car il ne les côtoyait jamais. Et ce pour une bonne raison, leur slogan était « tout pour les sorciers », il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils ne tenaient pas les moldus dans le cœur. Selon eux les moldus devaient être réduis en esclavage ou tué pour limiter leur propagation. Harry n'en parlait pas avec le lord mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait défendre cette cause alors qu'il était lui même avec un moldu. Et qu'il le gardait précieusement dans ses appartements.

Une fois une de ses partisanes s'était introduit dans se quartiers. Certainement pour faire une « surprise » à son lord. Quand elle avait vu Harry elle avait d'abord été surprise, puis folle de rage en constatant qu'il n'était pas sorcier. Elle l'avait torturé et lui avait cassé les deux jambes. Harry lui avait demandé de le tuer .Après tout le lord ne lui avait-il pas dit que seul un sorcier pouvait le faire ? Et cette femme semblait puissante.

\- Tuez moi, et je serais enfin libre.

\- Petite enflure de moldu, ne me donne pas d'ordre. Pourquoi es tu dans les quartiers du lord ?

\- C'est lui qui m'y a installé.

\- MENTEUR

\- Si vous voulez me tuer, il faut d'abord que vous alliez chercher mon âme que le lord a caché dans une croix.

\- LA FERME

Le lord entra à cet instant et se yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand il vit les jambes d'Harry.

\- Qui t'as permis de toucher à ce qui est à moi ?

\- Mon seigneur ce n'est qu'un moldu ! Il ne veut même pas rester avec vous ! Il m'a demandé de le tuer en allant chercher son âme.

Le lord jeta un regard assassin à Harry. Il tua la femme puis se pencha vers son amant.

\- Tu es toujours décidé à me quitter ?

\- Il le faudra bien un jour où l'autre.

\- Combien de fois faudra t-il que je me répète ? Tu es à moi et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Après cette épisode, Harry fut placé sous impérium par le lord. Il ne se réveilla que quelques semaines plus tard, pendant un ébat avec le lord. Ce dernier prit par l'intensité du moment avait du relâcher son sortilège permettant à Harry de revenir à lui. C'était même certain car il était rarement au dessus pendant les rapports. Il n'était jamais très actif en fait. Mais le lord l'obligeait toujours, à certains moments à être plus entreprenant. Peut-être pour se donner l'impression qu'ils formaient un vrai couple.

\- Plus vite. Gémit le lord.

Harry obéit pour que Tom ne se rendre pas compte qu'il était libéré du sortilège. Lui même y trouva son compte et ils finirent par reprendre leur souffle, Harry sur le torse de Tom, ce dernier lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je remette le sortilège, je ne peux plus entendre parler de ton âme à détruire ni même de ta mort. Est ce clair ?

\- Oui.

Tom l'embrassa alors très doucement.

\- Est ce que tu voudrais quelque chose de particulier ? Et ne me dis pas ta liberté ou la mort. Menaça-il

\- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien.

Ils restèrent quelques temps instants, profitant de ce moment calme puis Harry finit par demander.

\- Cela ne vous manque pas de ne pas avoir d'enfants ?

\- Des enfants ?

\- Hm.

\- Pas pour le moment. Pourquoi tu en voudrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais une vie sans enfant ce n'est pas une vraie...vie

Tom se redressa dans le lit puis se figea. Après quelques minutes il se tourna vers Harry le regard décidé.

\- Tom ?

Mais il n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question muette. Sortant du lit, Tom s'habilla puis quitta la pièce. Harry ne savais pas si il devait s'inquiéter ou non. Quand Tom avait un tel regard il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Et il eut la réponse à toutes ses questions quelques jours plus tard. Le lord lui tendit une petite fiole.

\- Bois.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ne te pose pas de questions.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Je ne veux pas boire quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

\- Je ne te donnerais pas quelque chose de dangereux ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Dis moi avant ce que c'est et ce que ça va me faire ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir en porter un.

\- Un quoi ?

\- En enfant, notre enfant.

Harry recula en regardant le lord avec horreur.

\- Non Tom pas ça, je ne suis pas une femme. Je ne peux pas le faire.

\- Grâce à ça tu le pourras. Du moins normalement.

\- Tom c'est trop bizarre. L'idée qu'un homme puisse porter un bébé, c'est...c'est contre nature.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sois tu la prends de bonne volonté soit je te la donne de force. Choisis.

Harry laissa les larmes couler, mais il s'avança et prit la potion. Il regarda une dernière fois le lord puis la bu d'une traite.

Les semaines suivantes le lord le prit de nombreuses fois pour être sûr que la potion fonctionne. Et elle fonctionna, Harry tomba effectivement enceint mais le moldu qu'il était n'était pas fait pour les grossesses masculines. Il fit plusieurs fausses couches à trois mois à chaque fois avant que le lord n'arrête définitivement ses tentatives. Harry se sentit particulièrement triste quand il comprit que qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, il n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Car il était certain que si il n'avait pas d'enfant avec le lord il n'en aurait avec personne. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il accepta de finir ses jours avec le lord.

 **Pour ce chapitre comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas vraiment détaillé de période spécifique. Ce que je voulais c'était montrer l'évolution de la relation entre les deux. Tom avec son amour particulier, qui ne sait pas aimer sans imposer. Mais qui reste malgré tout attaché à Harry, après je ne dis pas que son amour n'est pas un peu vache. Et puis surtout le sexe reste important dans leur relation. Pour Harry je dirai qu'il s'est fait une raison même si il garde un petit espoir de pouvoir le quitter un jour si son âme est de nouveau réuni. Et justement concernant les horcruxes je me suis dis que si un sorcier pouvait le faire alors un moldu (grâce à un sorcier) pouvait aussi diviser son âme. Je suis partie du principe que certains moldus invoquaient bien des démons, âmes ou esprit et donc pouvaient utiliser d'une certaine façon la magie. Même si il la maîtrisait moins bien qu'eux. Voilà j'annonce qu'il me reste un chapitre à poster se sera la conclusion qui sera bien moins longue que ce chapitre. Au début je voulais réduire ce passage mais je trouvais plus logique que tout soit publier pour la cogérance.**


	6. Jamais sans toi

****Titre: 800 avec toi****

 ** **Disclamer: Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai que l'histoire.****

 ** **Avertissement: Comme une de mes fics a été retiré car elle était jugée un peu trop dure. Je vais retirer les passage qui risques de ne pas passer. Si quelqu'un les veux je ferais savoir avant chaque chapitre si j'ai retiré quelque chose ou non. Je pense ne pas avoir été trop hard donc ça devrait passer mais dans le doute ne tentons pas le diable.****

 ** **NDA: Cette histoire commence à notre époque, puis va directement au début de la rencontre entre nos deux héros. Environs vers les années 1210. J'ai essayé sans rentrer dans détails de rendre l'histoire logique avec l'époque. Donc le langage d'Harry et ses pensées sont en accords avec les croyance de l'époque ( Dieu y compris et le servage). Je ne détail pas trop non plus et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'anachronisme. De même j'ai essayé de me relire mais je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe.****

 ** **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou qui ont suivi mon histoire. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très longue mais je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de longue haleine. Je ne suis pas très bonne dans les intrigues et cela finit plus par être fleur bleue qu'intéressant et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.****

 ** **Bonne lecture****

Et l'année 2015 arriva. Tom décida de les emmener en Italie afin de profiter du soleil et de du calme de la saison. Ils avaient fait de nombreuse promenades découvrant encore une fois les magnifiques paysages. Pourtant les choses semblaient différentes cette fois là. Harry ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais il se sentait épié, suivit. Tom avait beau lui dire qu'il ne ressentait rien lui ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il vit ses craintes confirmées quand, trois semaines plus tard, des hommes pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, le menaçant de leur baguette.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le lord !

\- Il est sortit, je crois.

\- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

\- Il ne me dit jamais quand et où il sort.

Les sorciers se regardèrent puis s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un très vieux sorcier.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Je m'appelle Albus. Et toi ?

\- Euh Harry.

\- Enchanté. Excuse nous pour cette entrée un peu cavalière mais nous sommes ici pour régler quelques détails avec Tom.

Le sorcier fit venir deux chaises et invita Harry à s'asseoir.

\- Peux tu m'expliquer la relation que tu as avec le lord ?

Harry rougit et n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer. Le sorcier avait compris.

\- Depuis combien de temps es tu ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Nous nous sommes installés ici il y a un mois.

\- As tu été à poudlard ou une autre école de magie ?

\- Je ne suis pas un sorcier monsieur.

Les autres sorciers debout se figèrent.

\- Il n'est même pas un sorcier! Voldemort s'envoie en l'air avec un moldu ! Il a tué mes enfants car il les traitait de sang de bourbe et il baisait une merde pareil.

\- Alastor s'il te plaît ! Ce jeune homme n'a rien fait.

\- Mais il n'a rien empêché, ni ces meurtres ni ces enlèvements. Rien du tout.

\- Que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais même pas être libre de vivre, libre de mourir RIEN.

\- Que veux tu dire par incapable de mourir ?

\- Il a retiré une partie de mon âme.

Les sorciers poussèrent des exclamations scandalisées.

\- Dans une croix en argent. Mon âme est dedans. Alors s'il vous plaît, redonnez moi mon âme pour que je puisse enfin mourir.

\- Depuis combien de temps vis tu ?

\- Depuis 800 ans environs.

\- Te rends tu bien compte que si nous arrivons à te redonne ton âme tu mourras.

\- Je suis près à rejoindre ma famille.

Le vieux sorcier le regarda de son regard clair puis se leva.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous. Nous allons chercher cette croix et faire en sorte de te libérer de cette malédiction. Mais je ne te garantie rien. Le lord va se battre pour nous en empêcher.

\- Je ne sais pas faire grand chose mais si je peux vous aider...

\- Non jeune homme, malheureusement tu ne peux rien faire. Par contre nous allons devoir te mettre en cellule pour être certain de tes intentions.

\- Je comprends.

Les hommes se saisirent de lui et ils quittèrent la maison. Harry fut endormi et déplacé dans une cellule.

Il resta très longtemps, plusieurs semaines sans avoir de nouvelles puis, enfin après quelques temps le vieux sorcier revint le voir.

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissé ici pendant un long moment Harry mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Le lord, depuis ta disparition a doublé ses attaques et se montre très cruel. Mais nous avons réussi à trouver ce qui nous intéressait n'est ce pas ?

Il sortit la petite croix qui brillait. Harry se leva d'un bond. Enfin, il allait peut-être pouvoir être libre.

\- Es tu sûr de toi ?

\- Oh que oui, j'ai vécu bien assez longtemps. Je veux revoir mes frères et mon père et peut-être enfin rencontrer ma mère.

\- Cela va être très douloureux, tu en es conscient.

\- Oui. Comme pour la première fois.

\- Veux tu quelque chose avant ?

\- Non.

\- Bien

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu vécu mais je suis désolé. Car je me doute que tout n'a pas été toujours facile.

Harry baissa les yeux. Que répondre ? Il y avait eu du bon comme tu mauvais. Mais maintenant après tout ce temps il allait enfin être libre.

\- Es tu prêt ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien

Le sorcier agita sa baguette et marmonna des incantations. Aussitôt la croix brilla et une fumée opaque bleutée sortie du bijou. Le corps d'Harry s'arqua en arrière quand son âme réintégra son corps. Mon dieu que c'était douloureux. Il cria de douleur et son corps fut pris de convulsion.

Le sorcier le laissa se calmer puis quand Harry put respirer normalement il le fit léviter avec sa baguette.

\- Je vais t'installer dans une chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il te faudra pour quitter notre monde, donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande nous.

\- Oui.

Le sorcier l'avait déposé dans une jolie chambre, pas très grande mais très agréable. Cela faisait une heure et déjà son corps s'était affaibli. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et ses bras semblaient tellement lourds. Il entendit des hurlements et des coups dans le couloir. Que pouvait-il se passer ?

Il pensa s'endormir mais sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Harry n'avais même la force de sursauter.

\- Non Cria une voix.

Le lord à ne pas douter. Des bruits de pas précipités puis son lit s'affaissa sur le côté.

\- Harry ouvre les yeux. Cria t-il.

Avec beaucoup de mal les émeraudes apparurent.

\- Que t'as fait ce vieux fou ?

\- Tom s'est finit. Souffla t-il très faible.

\- Oh que non je t'interdis de partir tu m'entends.

\- C'est trop tard mon âme est unie, je vais mourir maintenant.

\- Pas si je peux l'empêcher.

\- Non Tom s'il te plais. Laisse moi partir, je veux rejoindre ma famille.

\- Jamais tu ne me quitteras.

Il souleva le corps de son amant. Il devait se dépêcher avant qu'Harry ne meurt. Il traversa les couloirs. Les membres de l'ordre du phoenix étaient exécutés ou attendait de l'être.

\- C'est une folie Tom. Murmura une voix.

\- Tais toi vieux fou.

\- Ce jeune homme a récupérer son âme il veut partir. Tu dois lui accorder ce droit.

\- LA FERME

Dumbledore était accroché à un mur. Ses bras brisés et le corps horriblement mutilé.

\- Comme c'est étonnant, toi qui te moque de l'amour et des moldus. Tu t'es épris d'un moldu et tu refuses de le voir mourir. C'en est même amusant.

\- Ferme là vieux fou.

Tom continua à traverser le couloir pour atteindre la zone de transplanage.

\- Accroche toi mon amour. Je vais te sauver.

Il tourna sur lui même au moment où Harry poussa un dernier souffle.

Tom buvait un verre de vin. Il était songeur. Maintenant qu'il était ministre de la magie, même si officiellement c'était Pius Ticknesse qui tenait les rennes du pouvoirs, il réfléchissait au moyen de purifier le monde des sorciers des moldus. Ou de les rendre moins dangereux pour ses semblables, car près tout il pouvait très bien y avoir certains moldus qui pouvaient se rendre utile. Maintenant que la potion de fécondité avait été perfectionné, ces derniers pouvaient donner naissance à des sorciers. La potion ne marchait que si le fœtus était magique, leur garantissant un sorcier ou une sorcière.

L'école de magie avait été purifié des sang de bourbe, mis à part, à des postes subalternes strictement contrôlés par les sang purs ou les sang mêlés. Oui le monde magique repartait sur de bonne base. Même l'ordre du phoenix n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, Dumbledore était six pieds sous terre. En repensant à ce vieux débris Tom ne pu s'empêcher de briser le verre qu'il avait dans la main. A cause de cet idiot, Harry était mort, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de la ramener dans son laboratoire pour diviser son âme et booster son corps.

Jetant les débris de verre au sol, Tom se dirigea vers une porte cachée derrière une tapisserie. Seuls ses sortilèges pouvaient la révéler. Pénétrant dans la pièce il regarda le corps immobile devant lui. Harry était resté intact. Son corps était tel qu'il l'avait quitté magnifique. Il lui manquait juste ses magnifiques émeraudes cachés derrière ses paupières. Tom toucha le verre qui le séparait de son amour se jurant de revoir ses yeux briller au soleil.

Quittant le cercueil de verre il alla vers le fond de la pièce là où il y avait le plus de sortilèges de protection et de conservation. Tout au fond maintenu par six sortilèges et un coussin se tenait une grosse boule de verre avec une fumée opaque bleue qui tournait lentement, cherchant un moyen de sortir. Quand il était arrivé à son labo Tom avait hurler de rage en constatant qu'Harry venait s'en doute de mourir dans ses bras. Mais agissant aussi vite que la lumière, il avait fait apparaître un réceptacle qu'il avait conçu et hurler la formule pour retirer une â édiatement l'âme d'Harry était sortie et avait été enfermé dans la sphère protectrice.

Comme pour son horcruxe l'âme d'Harry restait bleutée, comme un doux ciel d'été. Au début celle-ci avait été tourmentée, cherchant désespérément un moyen de sortir. Cela avait même agité la sphère, comme si Harry d'une certaine façon était encore là et voulait retrouver le monde des morts. Mais Tom l'avait empêché de se briser et mis en lieu sûr pour qu'il attende le moment où il serait capable de remettre l'âme, l'esprit et le corps d'Harry ensemble.

Mon amour, soit patient, j'arriverai à te ramener. Toutes les pièces du puzzle sont présentes, il faut juste que j'arrive à trouver le bon sortilège et la bonne potion. Pour le moment les tests humains ne sont pas une réussites mais j'y arriverai, et alors à ce moment...

Il posa sa main sur la sphère et immédiatement la fumée se mit au plus loin comme pour se cacher et éviter d'être attrapé.

\- Mon amour tu me manques tellement.

Tom se pencha et embrassa le surface lisse. Un jour, oui un jour il le ramènerait, après tout il avait encore l'éternité pour cela.

 **FIN**

 **Je sais que cette fin est un peu cruelle car elle ne termine pas à proprement parlée l'histoire. Je laisse à chacun la possibilité d'y voir ce qu'il souhaite. Pour ma part j'imagine deux fins, soiT celle où Harry est ramené par Tom et construit encore une fois sa vie avec lui. Est ce que Tom arrivera à se montrer moins possessif et moins cruel ? Je ne suis pas sûre, je dirais qu'il a appris de ses erreurs mais ne sait pas s'exprimer différemment. Dans cette fin il est très possible qu'Harry donne naissance, ou pas, à des enfants.**

 **La deuxième fin, les horcruxes de Tom sont détruits par l'ordre et l'âme d'Harry est libéré pour rejoindre la monde des morts. Enfin est ce que l'âme de Tom de le suivra pas pour finir l'éternité dans les limbes avec lui... ? A voir soit ils sont définitivement séparés soit Tom ne le lâchera jamais (c'est en même temps romantique je trouve ^^). Après chacun peut imaginer ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il préfère. Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir suivi Bisous.**


End file.
